


Her Shield

by Yacoba



Series: WING-0 [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacoba/pseuds/Yacoba
Summary: A collection of short stories for LoveReflection’s March Madness challenge (2021)Prompt #1 The Princess and her protectorThis is His Heart from Relena’s POV
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: WING-0 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Her Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882025) by [Yacoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacoba/pseuds/Yacoba). 



_She remembered the first time she’d laid eyes on him. He’d been practicing the sword in a courtyard at the castle. Stripped to the waist he’d flowed from one form to the next, the sun gleaming off his tanned skin. Relena had been captivated, pale eyes studying each hard angle and lean muscle as he worked on unaware._

_Relena smiled as she watched from the shadows. There were other men in the courtyard with him, also practicing their forms. Her father had called in the men of the land, those with the training. For a purpose, a mission, he had told them, though he hadn’t revealed what that mission was. Relena felt her smile slip a little at the thought of her father._

_The King, in all things tried to shield Relena from the harshness of the world, he wanted to keep her untouched by the weight of the world that had added years to his life. Relena tried not to add to his worry, but she could feel the shifting of tension in the wind. She knew something was on the horizon, a storm and it would not be a pleasant one._

_Relena blinked away such dark thoughts, as she continued to watch the young man with the wild dark hair, and captivating eyes. He was quiet, barely spoke to the men who trained with him. While they joked and laughed, imagining the glories they were preparing for, he kept to himself, pushing himself to greater skill._

_She started suddenly in her concealment, when his eyes landed on her. That powerful gaze piercing the shadows in which she stood. His chest heaved with deep even breaths, his sword held at the ready in his right hand. Relena couldn’t bring herself to look away, though she felt a flush touch her cheeks._

The wind whipped at Relena’s face, Wing’s mane streaming behind him as he charged into the woods. At Relena’s back was her shield, Heero rode on despite the pain she knew he was in. He was literally giving himself to protect her.

_The King stood before the throne of Sanc. The ceremonial sword held within his right hand, sparkled in the light of the sun which cascaded through the vaulted windows. Relena stood to his left, hands clasped before her, eyes trying to look straight ahead. But her attention kept drifting from the largely packed hall, to the single man kneeling before the King._

_“Swear on your life, that in all things you will guard her, that you will protect her.”_

_“I swear it,” was the calm reply._

_The King, reached out with the flat of his sword, placing it on the young man’s left shoulder. “You are her shield now,” he said formally, and lifted the sword smoothly bringing it to his right shoulder. “Protect her with your life.”_

Her father had chosen well, and that thought sent a stab of pain through Relena’s heart to rival the pain she felt from Heero. She felt him slumping a little against her, and she called his name. “Heero,” she said again twisting in the saddle to look at his pale face. “We need to stop,” she made the words firm.

“It’s not safe,” he insisted tone harsh with pain and concern for her.

“Wing has led us to safety,” Relena insisted, turning back to the magnificent animal. Reaching out a hand she placed it on Wing’s lather’s neck, “You did well.” Wing’s ears flickered back listening to her voice, and Relena smiled, “You can stop now.”

Wing immediately began to slow, and Relena could feel Heero’s agitation behind her to keep the great horse moving. “We need to keep going,” he said stubbornly, but Relena slipped down from the saddle and patted Wing’s neck.

“Heero,” she said his name for a third time, and it was only then that he seemed to come to himself a little more. He grunted in pain as he drew his right leg over the saddle, before letting himself down.

Relena caught Heero as his leg buckled under his weight. Unable to keep him upright on her own, she quickly guided him towards a large tree. Heero jerked in her hands with a violent hiss of pain. “I’m sorry,” she apologized gently, having not meant to catch the arrow in his shoulder against the trunk.

Moving to take hold of the shaft Relena was stopped by Heero’s hands. “Leave it,” he tried to say, his eyes heavily lidded, his movements slower than they should have been.

Relena smiled down at her shield, he had sworn his life to her protection, and he didn’t even know why it was being asked of him. Surely he thought it was that she was a Princess, and as such, rightly needed to be protected. “I can’t help if it’s in there,” she said, slipping her hands free of his and quickly taking hold of the shaft.

Without waiting Relena yanked it free of his flesh, and he cried out in pain, slumping forward as he tried to draw breath into his lungs. She laid him out quickly and looking at his pale face, and paler lips, on impulse she kissed him. Relena had wanted to since the first moment she’d laid eyes on him practicing with his sword.

Reaching deep within herself Relena touched the soft glow that was always present. It was her gift, and the curse for those she loved. She fed the warmth through her lips and into Heero’s body, concentrating her strength on his shoulder and thigh. With a touch both delicate and sure, she knitted the flesh back together, encouraged the body to replenish the blood lost.

She felt him gasp against her lips, as a violent shiver coursed through him. Relena’s finger gently stroked his cheek, wiping away the last remnant of the small gash that had been there. Heero’s eyes opened just as Relena drew herself back form him and their lips parted. She felt herself flush to be seen by him after so intimate a moment.

He shifted suddenly, and he looked down his body, as she settled back beside him and waited. Would he rebuke her? she wondered. “What did you do?” he asked, and she risked a quick glance at his face, seeing a flush in his own cheeks as he looked at her in wonder.

“It is the gift of the Peacecraft,” she admitted softly, and quickly added, “forgive my boldness, but it works better through touch...” Relena tucked hair back behind her ear self consciously.

“Any touch?” he asked, and Relena was surprised by the curious tone to his voice, and not one of suspicion which she had feared. Again she risked a look at his face, those impossible eyes, and that firm but inviting mouth. She wanted so much to feel his lips against her own again.

Heero’s hand reached towards her face, and she took his wrists in order to keep his cool palm pressed securely to her cheek. Relena wanted more than just a shield, she knew why her life required one, but could she not just once choose something for herself?

She was surprised when Heero drew her to himself, drawing her lips down to his. She let herself be kissed by him, instantly feeling his want through the bond they now shared. It was nearly as strong as her want for him, the sensations inside her feeding off one another. They shielded her from the agony of the truth, the loss she’d suffered, the losses yet to come.


End file.
